Rock man Zero: Link's Awakening
by Leozx95
Summary: El rey de los demonios a resurgido y con el una antigua leyenda a renacido, la eterna pelea de la luz y la oscuridad a reiniciado, alianzas, viejos enemigos los cuales Zero y su nuevo aliado tendran que derrotar para evitar la destruccion de todo.


**Buenas :D aqui reportandome de nuevo con un nuevo proyecto (fic) pero primer crossover la verdad ya tenia mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto pero el tiempo y la escuela no me dejaban D:**

**bueno como sea solo quiero aclarar que el fic se ubica poco después del Rockman Zero 3, y otras cosillas que vendran más adelante las explicare en su tiempo y si es que tienen duda, bueno ya basta de tonterias y que disfruten del fic**

**por cierto cabe aclarar que nada me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en la base de la resistencia, tras la derrota de Omega y la poca actividad de Weil hacía que los altercados con Neo Arcadia fueran casi nulos provocando un aire de paz para los humanos y reploids de ambos bandos, pero al no existir ningún tipo de batallas que requieran su participación o alguna misión de cierta emoción, cierto reploide de armadura carmesí se encontraba descansando arriba de una de las torres de vigilancia de la base y ciertamente se encontraba muy aburrido por su falta de actividad y simplemente los entrenamientos en la base no le generaba esa emoción que tanto le gustaba sentir en sus pasadas misiones.

-ah… - suspiro – como quisiera estar peleando con alguno de los tres – pensaba el reploid de armadura carmesí hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Zero Onii-chan! – gritaba una pequeña reploid de cabellera rubia que siempre llevaba consigo un peluche, a lo que el reploid que se encontraba en la torre solo la observo y con un simple salto bajo de ella

-¿Qué sucede Alouette? – cuestiono Zero con una tono serio pero amable poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña

-pues, como Ciel onee-chan se quedara trabajando toda la noche me preguntaba… - comentaba la pequeña algo nerviosa y haciendo una pequeña pausa a lo que Zero solo hizo una cara de duda – si tu… me... me… ¿podrías leer una historia para dormir? – esto ultimo gritando con igual nerviosismo, aunque su petición no fuera la gran cosa ella no sabia que tipo de respuesta le daría el reploid ya que aunque ella lo veía como un hermano mayor el nunca le prestaba mucha atención por sus interminables misiones

-y ¿por eso era todo tu nerviosismo? – pregunto a la pequeña reploid la cual solo asintió – claro que te la leeré – dijo feliz acariciando la cabeza de la niña con su mano derecha y esta solo salio corriendo feliz y gritando

-iré a buscar mi libro favorito – le gritó la pequeña al reploid de larga cabellera el cual solo se encamino tranquilamente hacia el interior de la base

El resto de la tarde paso muy lentamente o por lo menos para la pequeña Alouette quien estaba impaciente a que llegara la noche para que Zero le leyera su tan esperada historia, hasta que al fin llega la hora de dormir o por lo menos para ella, busco a Zero por todos lados hasta que lo encontró en la cafetería preparándose una gran y créanme cuando digo GRAN taza de café

-¡ahhh! Perfecto – pronuncio el reploid después de beber algo de café de su enorme taza - ¿ya esta lista? – percatándose de la presencia de la niña

-¡si! – responde muy alegre la niña al mismo tiempo que toma la mano izquierda del legendario reploid para dirigirlo a su habitación – ¡rápido Zero!

-no seas impaciente – le reprimía el reploid carmesí a la pequeña

-¡al fin! ¡al fin! – gritaba emocionada dando saltitos al lograr divisar la puerta de su habitación

-oye tranquilízate, no vayas a tirar mi café – contesto Zero con una sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que entraban a la habitación de Alouette, era una habitación algo sencilla y estaba decorada de rosa, pero lo que más llamo la atención del legendario reploid fue que junto a la cama de la pequeña se encontraba un pequeño sillón, de esos que son para una sola persona, y junto a este había una mesita con una lámpara, que apenas iluminaba la habitación pero daba un ambiente tranquilo para la lectura y una charola con galletas con chispas de chocolate – se nota que estabas preparada – menciono el de rojo con un tono burlón y sarcástico a la vez

-he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo Zero onii – chan – contesto la pequeña al tiempo que se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba con sus sabanas, mientras que Zero se sentaba en el sillón dejando su taza de café en la mesita

-y ¿donde esta el libro que te leeré? – pregunto curioso el reploid

La pequeña reploid metió rápidamente su mano bajo su almohada sacando un libro de pasta café entregándoselo a Zero – ¡este es! – decía feliz tomando una galleta

-a ver que tenemos aquí – pensaba Zero mientras tomaba el libro y observaba la portada de este – un lobo y un ¿elfo? Y entre ellos el cuerpo de una especie de ave que tiene por cabeza un triangulo formado por tres triángulos – continuaba con su reflexión mental ante la mirada extrañada de la pequeña niña, hasta que al fin se rompió el pequeño lapso de silencio que se había formado – se ve interesante – concluyo Zero tomando algo de café

-comencemos de una vez… - dijo Zero antes de proceder a su lectura – The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess…

"en el mundo existen historias… historia de héroes que dieron su vida para salvar a sus seres queridos o a su nación, pero de estas historias solo pocas logran convertirse en leyendas, leyendas que pasan de generación en generación y, aunque son reales, son poco a poco ignoradas y se van perdiendo en el cruel paso del tiempo, lastimosamente esta es una de ellas, es la historia, la leyenda, el legado de uno de los mas grandes héroes que la humanidad ha tenido… la del héroe de la luz y el crepúsculo…

Todo comienza en el sagrado reino de Hyrule en una pequeña aldea, internada en el bosque, de nombre Ordon en la cual habitaba un joven rubio de nombre Link…"

Zero continuo leyendo el libro, pero no lo hacia por ayudar a la pequeña Alouette sino porque el libro había llamado completamente su atención, tanta fue la emoción que le puso a su lectura que ni siquiera noto que la pequeña reploid ya se había dormido hace tiempo, el cual a darse cuenta de la condición de su oyente solo suspiro y le puso su sabana otra vez ya que ella se había destapado solo además de acomodarle unos mechones de cabello que estaban en su cara para luego darle en la frente un pequeño beso de buenas noches a lo cual la niña solo sonrío acurrucándose en su mullida almohada, Zero tomo su taza, la charola con galletas y el libro apagando la lámpara de la mesita para luego salir de manera sigilosa de la habitación de la pequeña para luego dirigirse hacía una de las torres de vigilancia y poder continuar con su lectura.

* * *

**y bien, ¿que les parecio? **

**me gustaria que dejen sus opiniones pero si no quieren pues ni modo u_u**

**si les interesa los invito a leer mis otros fics**

**bueno sin mas que agregar nos leemos luego**

**Leozx fuera...**


End file.
